Picking up the pieces
by BioticShadow
Summary: Hi, This piece takes place after Resident Evil 6 its between Chris and Leon.Its a romance story, but at the same time it's about moving on, thats why its called picking up the pieces. I really want to show some of the pain these characters go though, manly Chris and how Leon helps him overcome everything. Enjoy!
1. Picking up the pieces

When he died I was left to pick up the pieces. He, died to save me I would have done the same for him.

I know that he died in honor, Honor that he saved people, places, And me.

Its been months since it happened, I lost piers…

**-two days earlier-**

I went to go see Claire, she is doing so well. I would go see Jill but after Africa. I think it's best if we do not see each other. We both lost each other. When we came back to the states, We became two people. We tried for months but, it's not there. She, eventually found someone new, Someone who can make her happy. Cause I no longer could. I do wish her the best, and I know that Claire still talks to her. I pull up at her apartment building. It always looks the same.

I, knock on her door I am greeted with a large hug. Me and Claire have always been very close. I Think it is wonderful to have a friend who is always by your side. When no ones there, at least I have one person to count on. She, points in the direction of the living room we both head in. I sit down she heads to the kitchen to get some tea for the two of us.

She enters the room, and sets the tea down on the coffee table, and sits next to me.

"So how are you?" she looks at me.

"I guess am doing okay" she puts her arm around me.

"I become worried about, every time you come home. Your never the same."

I shrug her arm off me, She does not have to tell me that every time I come home I am a shell of whom I once was. "Claire am fine, don't worry" I look at her with a cracked smile, she returns with the same smile.

I, know that her worry's, hell I do too. This is my job. I have to save the world. After it all I am isolated. Some times we have to fight solo, And that's what is killing me.

She, asks me if I have a place to stay I don't really want to intrude After a long goodbye. I, call a taxi and wait for it. I can see her looking at me from her window.

The, yellow cab pulls up I turn around and wave and get in. We start driving off I tell him to go to the airport. I lay back and begin to have flash backs. Every time I close my eyes I can see his face. Just looking at me, then I was sent off. No goodbye, nothing. I find it to hard to even think about.

I don't think I could ever tell Claire, Not because I fell in love with a man. But because am in so much pain. Even thinking about hurts, these past few years I have become a shell of whom I once was.

If only I could ever meet a person who could ever understand. We make it to the airport, I pay the man, get out buy a ticket to DC. Within an hour am off. I did not want to go home.

I had a place in California near the mountains. It was charming but always empty when I would come home it always looked the same a bed were the living room should be, a refrigerator and a microwave and some exercise equipment.  
This house never felt like a home to me.  
Every, time I come back here I say I am going to leave the BSSA, I never do  
But I have to someday.

I look at other people's lives and, how they have gone though life. They have kids, are married and most of all happy.  
I don't even have friends. I mean I have Claire but it seems with time I slowly push her away, but I always have her to run too if I need something, and for her the same.

Oh and Jill we tried, but it's not there anymore After Africa & Wesker. I saw such a huge change In Both of us. Nothing mattered anymore. So we both moved on.

**Present day (Leon)**

Coming to DC was always pleasant, but Today I was called in to the BSSA office in DC  
I had no idea why I was being called in.

I had not known that both agencies are merging, and that there giving me year leave. Am happy for one year I get to be somewhat normal, but My job is something I do because no one else will.

While walking out I saw, someone I had seen before. It was Chris Redfield.  
He was tall, broad shoulders, short brown hair And eyes that I could stare in to hours. In addition, his body wasn't bad either. After what happened in China surprisingly did not punch me. I wish we were able to meet on better terms, instead of at gun point. After all I was very close with his sister, I was just surprised that was the first time we have ever met.

I, walk up to him, I see he is filling out some forms so I tap him on his shoulder. Now that theirs no gun in my face I can notice he is much taller.

"Hold on I am doing something, almost done" I don't even think he knows whom he is talking to. He turns around.

"Hi Chris. I heard what happen to you, am sorry for you loss."  
"Hi Leon, & thanks." I Don't really know what happen to him in China, but I had heard that he lost someone who was very important to him.  
"So what are you doing here, wait let me guess they are giving you a year off."  
"Yeah, they gave the same to you?"  
"Yeah." I see the look in his eyes, theirs a small relief with the year off.  
"Chris can I ask you for something."  
"Sure I guess."  
"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

He looked confused, but after my talk with Clair, she wanted me to check on him, though I don't know him. There is on thing that bonds us, What we do for a living. What we have to see out there. I guess some people will never know the pain that comes with what we do.

**(Chris)**

Why did he want to buy me a cup of coffee?  
In China that was the first time we met. Not the best first impression.  
Leon was a but shorter than me. With long blond hair, it was a bit dirty. He is also much leaner than I am. It looks as if he could hold up in a fight. It looks as he could do a lot with that body.

Wait did I just think that? Am still trying to figure out why he wanted to do this. I bet Clair is behind this.

"So what will you have?"  
"Just a black coffee".

"Okay so make that two black coffees," 'OK sir that will be 6.70'  
6.70 for a cup of coffee, wow how times have changed.  
We, both head back into the headwaters, they have a little kiosk outside. We going into one of the private rooms, I think he really wanted to talk in private. I Wonder what he has to ask. I Don't even know him

After taking are seats, I just go right out and say it.  
"Why are you doing this,"  
I cannot buy any coffee?" he smiles and stirs the coffee.  
"No, I mean yes you can but why me?"  
"I thought you might need a friend after what happened" Silence fill the small room, I just look at him.

"Chris what happened?"

I look down at the cup, and wonder if this maybe my chance to be normal.

Maybe this is my chance to have a friend, someone I can really talk to. I think having someone to count on that's not family would be nice. In addition, I think we both gone though the same things.

I sigh, If thinking about it hurts how bad will it be if I talk about it.

"Hey gave his life to save me." I try to hold the tears back.

Leon stands up to move next to me.

Why did he have to give his life, to save me?" I, start to slowly cry, This is the first time I have talked about what happen.

"Chris what happened between you two?"

I looks down, wipe the tears off my face. I Took a long pause, And I let out a sigh.

"I loved him" The words almost spilled out of my mouth. It feels like a large wight has been lifted off my shoulders. I know that I loved him, and he loved me. I feel strange opening up to a person you barely know. It feels good to just unpack everything that holds me back.

He takes his arm off me, and says to me "Love has a strange way of finding two people in the worst time."

I wonder what he thinks of me, does he thinks it's wrong that I feel in love with a man when I love woman. I, look in to his eyes, I think he understands. I just look in to his blue eyes. Waiting for silence to go away.

After moments of silence He asks me about Jill.

"After Africa, I wasn't the same man. We tried for months. In those months, she started seeing another men who could give her everything I couldn't."

I ask him about Ada "So what about Ada"

he looks down, sigh and say "were just two people, who could never figure it out"

I look at him, I wonder to myself about Leon. All I know about him is that he is friends with my sister. Also we almost have the same profession. I Don't even know about his sexuality.

"Leon can I ask you something?"

"Yeah fire away" he looks at me and smiles, his eyes are inviting and soft. His smile is sweet and kind. He seems like someone you could trust.

"So what Um are you?" I don't really know how to ask this question.

"Like what?" he looks at me as if he knows what I am asking him, but he wants me to say it.

"Are you gay?"

He laughs a little and smiles back at me, "No, am bisexual"

I nod awkwardly. I Guess that's what I am.

I begin to wonder about what happen between me and piers. I think I feel for him because he was there for me. He understood at the end of day. Gender is something I over look. I would rather be with someone who can make me happy. Maybe I could be happy again.

**(Leon)**

I look in to his eyes, and I see so much pain. It's almost the same feeling I get when I look in the mirror Were just shells of whom we once were. Some of us handle pain differently. It looks like Chris hasn't smiled in years. I Would love to change that.

He puts his arms around my shoulder

"can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Where are you going to stay for your year off?"

"I was thinking DC, But am not sure, Why?"

"Well, I have this two bedroom house in California, and well I was wondering if you would like to come a stay in the room" You could tell he was nervous he starting rubbing the back of his head.

"So what do you think?"

"I that's sounds nice." I wasn't going to say that I had no house here. So yeah a free place was fantastic.

After leaving the coffee place, we get in his car.

why did he invite me to say with him. Am flattered But confused, maybe he just doesn't want to be alone. Then in that case neither do I.

We, leave the building last time we will be there for at least a year. We walk to his car, well at least I don't have to take the bus to the airport.

He drives a SUV, am not surprised. A big guy needs a big car.

We both get in. he starts to drive off.

It's, a bit awkward, we keep exchanging looks.

**(Chris)**

it's going to be nice to have someone to talk to, I wonder if he thinks am being nice to him just so I can get in his pants. I mean I want to but I don't want him to think that

**(Leon)**

that was nice of him, does he like me?

**(Chris)**

if he wants it he will have to make his move, Cause I don't really know how to.

**(Leon)**

I let him make the first move. Plus it wont long…

After a plane and a car trip were at Chris's home.

We pull up its very nice, a little unkempt. But it's beautiful. It's outdoorsy, I step out and just smell fresh air. The house is a bit modern but, It reminds me of a cabin.

I let him lead as we walk up to the door, then he opens the door.

It's empty, they're just a bed and some other things.

"Sorry its somewhat empty, we have to go buy things tomorrow."

"There is only one bed."

"Yeah sorry about that, I guess you can take one side, and I will take the other."

Okay, I walk to one side, a strip off my shirt and jacket to just show an undershirt.

I also take off my pants. To show underwear.

He also walks around to the other side, he takes off his shirt. To show a very hard body He looks as if he should be on a cover of a muscle magazine.

He also takes off his pants so, he is just wearing boxers.

We both take one pillow each. We fall asleep

The night ends with us back to back, with hands intertwined.

I wake up to find myself alone, I sit up and look around. I think he went out.

I get up and look around. The kitchen, empty. Just like the rest of the rooms.

Looks like none of these rooms have ever been gone into

I walk back to the living room, still not home. Well, I guess am going to take this opportunity to take a shower. I walk in to the room that I assume is the master bedroom, I head in to the bathroom. I start looking around. I look in the cabinet. Theirs a note, some towels and soap. I look at the note.

_Hey Leon, _

_Am going out to buy some things, I will be back later._

_There is some food and other things to eat in the kitchen._

_And I figure you looked in the bathroom first, you look like a very clean person._

_So I left a few things for you to take a shower, I think there are some things to wear in the closet. _

_I will be back later, I think around five. _

_Chris_

Well he was right about the clean thing. I walk in to the other room and look in the closet. It's just a shirt and some shorts.

I take them and walk back in to the bathroom, I wonder when he all the time to do all of this and why didn't he ask me to join him?

I hop in the shower and let the hot water burn away all the crap on my skin. I like taking hot showers I feel like am washing the filth of the world from me.

I did I step out, and get dried off. I come to find the shirt is two sizes too Don't even get me started on the shorts. I walk out quickly, not that theirs anyone Here. Man was I wrong.

Chris had just gotten home. So literary as he is opening the door, I jump in the bed and wrap myself in the sheets last night. He comes and just walks to the kitchen as if nothing is off, then takes two steps back and I nod right even before he can say anything. He smiles and continues.

I Run back into the bathroom and slip on my pants. I walk in to the kitchen as if nothing happened.

I see him putting things in the cabinets.

"Your home early" I start putting things up as well.

"Yeah I went to few places, I bought furniture for he whole house and stuff for the kitchen"

"You must get things done quick." I look at him with my flirty eyes.

"Ha, Well for somethings, other times I like to take my time, and really work it hard"

I think he picked up the fact that am flirting with him, I bite my lip. I am starting to blush.

"So when will the furniture be here?"

I think my checks have returned to normal color

"Um it should be here tomorrow, so I guess were going to have to sleep together again."

I don't think he realized what he just said. But I let that on slide.

As, the night went on, well, things really changed, Chris started to drink.

Clair had warned me about when he drinks. But that night there would be no sleeping.

It all started around 12, that's when I saw he was getting drunk. So I took away the alcohol, I walked back to the kitchen.

He followed me, pushed me took against wall, took the bottle right out my hand.

Took a swig dropped and started to kiss me. He took both my hands and pushed them against the wall just like the rest of my body.

I could not move. He over powered me, He was much stronger than me.

But out of it all I didn't want to move.

After a few in minutes, he let me go. I don't think he even know what happen, because after he went to go crash. After He left the room, I stayed to clean up the mess & Well I was confused. I don't even know what that was. Was it the alcohol Or does he want me?

I lay in bed trying to get my head around all of this.

Chris is interesting ... well I think that's as much as I can say after a day with him. I cannot wait till we get the furniture, Somehow he takes up all the bed.

I eventually fell asleep, to later find that he talks in his sleep. I cannot really figure out what he's saying. Oh and he is the type of guy who likes to cuddle. He pulled me to him, and wraps his arms around my chest and waist. It was surprising to be held by someone I don't even know. I will not lie I liked, it for one moment I wasn't alone. Knowing someone would even hold me. Well, I guess we have more in common then we know.

This week has gone by fast, and much has happen. Claire, wants me to write her an email I guess she want to know how her brothers doing.

_Claire,_

_Hey, it's Leon I got your message I guess I will write you every week._

_This week, well nothing much has happened. But it's only been a week. I think Chris is still getting to know me, so I don't think he's going to let me in just. But from what I have seen is that. He is alone. Don't worry I know what you are going to say "Well be his friend" I am but am noting to push it. It has to seem natural. But from I have seen, I think he trusts me because you and I are friends. So I guess I can say at least I have my foot in the door. Well, I will get back to you next week._

_Leon. _

I sometimes wonder about Claire, I think her brother will kill her be something else does.

When we used to talk over the phone. I think around the time he was going to Africa, you could hear she was so scared. I think some times she spends some much time worrying that she doesn't have time for her own life. But that's just one con that come's with the job, but I would love to know how it feels for a family to worry about you. But for Claire I wish her the best...

I think that we have so much time off, I think its left Chris wanting more. It's been almost two weeks and, all He just sits and watches TV well, I now read but I think am starting to become bored.

I think it's maybe time to go out. Some were that's maybe does not have alcohol. But if he has one drink I don't think it will really set him off.

So while Chris is watching TV, I walk over the couch and sit next to him.

"Hey Chris don't get you bored just watching TV"

He looks at me "Well I don't just watch TV, I mean I go workout, I sleep sometimes."

I somehow sigh and laugh at the sometime. "Yeah but don't you want to go out. Have a little fun "

I think he is starting to become annoyed. "Leon, am not one to go out, plus it's you who want's to go and have a good time. Go Ahead..."

I start to walk away, then he says it.

"Well do you want to go with you, cause you want to get drunk and make out with you again.

By this time am running to my room, I run in and slam the door.

I feel like a total child now. I mean it's not my fault He got drunk, and made you with me.

But at least I know now that he's making all the choices it's not the alcohol.

I get dress up to go to bed. I mean it's not like am going out anywhere.

I pick up the book I was reading, get under the covers and start to read again.

After about 30 minutes. I Realize that maybe I read to fast.

But I hear a knock on the door, "He Leon can I come in?"

"I wanted to talk to you?

"Come in Chris" As he walks in I throw the book, hoping it hits him.

"Leon sorry to break it to you, but you need to have a better aim."

I give an upset smile "Very funny, so what do you want?"

He is no longer standing in the door way he moves to the foot of my bed and sits on the edge.

"Look am sorry for what I said, I didn't me to hurt you."

"Chris am not a child"

" Well you acted like it, Sorry"

I'm ready to ask him to leave. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Well no, I wanted to thank you. For Well thank you" He gets up and just leaves. Am confused. What is he talking about

I get up to close the door, and pick up my book.

I close the door and get ready for bed.

I close my eyes, and well I don't want to sleep alone. I really liked it when he would hold me. Makes me feel normal for even just one moment.

**(Chris)**

Why couldn't tell him, that I apprehend him for him being here.

I walk in to my room and get dressed in bed. I get under the covers.

I Want to be close to him, but there is always something holding me back.

I don't want to hurt him.

These past few years, all I do is push people away, and hurt them with the walls I build.

I know he would want me to be happy, I laugh a little to myself. Happy.

Then the dark thoughts set in, will I ever be happy again.

I get up and look out the window. I bump in the lamp, and drop it. I don't even care.

I make my way to the window, next to the small desk I have in the room.

"Why did you leave me, and now am left picking up the pieces."

I keep looking at the stars, and I hear the door open.

"Chris you okay?" Leon says.

"No"

I can hear him coming closer. Part of me just wants to push him away, and the other part of me just wants to pull him in.

He puts his arm around me. I pull him in closer, so were now were hugging.

I whisper in his ear, "Thank you"

" Leon can I ask you for something?"

"Yeah go ahead"

I let go of him, "Can you please sleep here tonight"

he smiles "Yeah that's fine."

We, both get in to bed, I pull him closer to.

I just want to feel him next to me.

I whisper goodnight, and for the first time in a long time it was a goodnight.


	2. Flower (part one of two)

**(Chris)**

I believe I was given a second chance.

Piers was the door that opened this opportunity, While saving the world he was saving me.

I, will always thank him for that, It takes a lot to save or help someone who has seen the things I have who has been though what I have experienced. I, think now I find myself just putting the pieces together. Though it's hard to find yourself, when your such a mess. I have Leon to guide me. I think it's almost been a month a half. Were getting closer.

I Find him to be a huge comfort. I could never Imagined anyone making me smile as much as he does. Having him in my life is just something else.

The months after Africa were some of the worst. I think the back and forth between me and, Jill was too much. I remember are the last argument.

She, had just came home from somewhere, I thought at that time I was in bedroom Laying down.

She, walked in and sighed, she sat next to me.

"Chris I need to talk to you."

I turn to her "Okay"

She exhales I know whatever she had too say it was a lot. "Chris am moving on"

I just look at her " I, Found ... Someone who can give me everything I need."

"Look, you" She starts to cry at this point. "We haven't been the same after Africa. You've changed and so have I." She wipes her eyes & continues. "I haven't been happy, as much I love you. I care about me too & I think now it's better for me to move on."

I, watched her pack, she would not look at me. Right before she left I said

" I will miss you when your gone." She didn't even turn around. She closed the door and, she was gone forever. We have not spoke in months.

As time passes I wonder how many other people I have hurt since. Well, since it all has started.

I, know Claire is high on that list, I have been so distant.

All almost every time she call I try never answer. When she come's to see me. I Push her away.

When I look at my life, I find self alone. I know why.

Today, is just like every other day, I plan to just stay in.

Leon might however go out, He always wants me to go out. I never feel like.

I like just laying in bed, sometimes when Leon's sleeping I like to make him some breakfast.

I feel he is always doing things for me, so this is kind of like a little repayment.

I, think today Is another one of those days, last night Leon fell asleep on the couch.

I think he might have watched movies.

I slowly make my way in the kitchen, trying to be quite.

I, make some toaster waffles, Cause I can't really cook. I also make him so coffee.

I look over and I see the waffles just pop out, if they when any higher I think they would have landed on my plate.

I get everything ready. I walk over to him.

"Hey Sleepyhead, It's time to wake up." I start tapping him on his shoulder.

His eyes slowly open, "Chris what time is it?"

"It's only 12,"

he fully opens his eyes.

"Oh, thanks Chris You know you didn't have to."

"Ah it's okay, plus you always make me breakfast."

I push the hair out of his face, and smile.

"Chris, am flattered that you made me this. But don't touch my hair."

I, Smile and walk away.

**(Leon)**

Some times Chris is so hard to read. Some days, he is open and does things like this. other times he's so reserved.

all I can do from him, is to be there when he needs me.

He burnt these waffles, and all I can do is smile.

With each passing day I finding it harder to hide how I really feel. I think he might feel the same but I do not want to rush him.

I, head into the kitchen to wash the dishes, I hear the shower running.

Well now I know what he's doing. I think I might head out for a quick jog. I mean why waste this lovely weather. I head in to the bedroom to change. I slip in to some sweat pants oh and a basic tee.

A, soon I open the door, I see Chris in the door way With just a towel hanging on his waist.

I exhale. He is been doing things like this these past few days. I really gets my blood pumping to places that should not be getting attention at his moment. Before I start looking at the ground I see him fixing his hair. All I want to do is for gravity to kick in, then I can get what I want.

"Hey, Leon where are you going?"

I know am blushing and I hate it. I don't really want him to see me like this. "I am heading out for a little jog."

"Oh hey you want me to go?"

"Nah, I will be back soon."

I, Need some clean air. Air he is not breathing. I run out the door as fast as I can.

**(Chris)**

Well now that Leon's gone I guess I am doing the food hopping.

I quickly get dressed, and leave. The ride is silent. So I guess it's just me and my thoughts.

I come to a red light.

I, really like Leon, he is there when I go to bed and there when I wake up.

His smile, that I make him blush (And I know he hates it), those blue eyes. Everything about him makes me happy. I cannot say it love but I really care about him.

every time I think about him, piers pops in to my head. Like, I'm being held back by thoughts. His face continues to chase me. Like he won't let me move on.

It's not as if I don't wish for him to come back. But, he is dead and all I have left is the memory of him.

I don't to let Leon in because I don't want to hurt him.

He deserves better. But the most important question is "Can I be better for him?"

I, know I can, I want to be.

I lived the trip to the market. I hate having to leave home, I just feel like the world is judging me When, no one really gives a shit.

I, start to unpack the grocery's I start to make piles so then I can put where they belong.

God Leon's getting to me, this is something he does.

Maybe it's not so bad that he's getting to me.

I hear the front door open, "Hey Chris"

I won't lie his voice drives me crazy.

"Hey Leon" my back is turned so I can't see him. In addition, am still putting things away.

"Hey Chris to we have a vase?" I turn around to look at him.

He has flowers in his hands, "Um I don't know, check under the sink?"

I'm still trying to figure out where he got them. Why do I care some much?

At this point my mind starts going to crazy places.

What if he sees someone else? Um I know about it. Leon cannot keep Secrets, Well at lest I think he can't

Am I too late. What is someone already claimed him. Um he's not a prize. to me he is, To me he represents something new in my life. Something I really want. A place I want to get to, Happiness.

He is still looking for a vase. I cannot hold in any longer. "Hey Leon where did you get those flowers?"

Am smiling but inside it's eating me alive. "Why?"

I shake my head as if I don't care, "Just wanted to know?"

He smiles, "Oh okay"

" Am going to head to take a shower, Also what are you making for dinner? Or are we ordering in?"

I start to laugh "Well I cannot cook, so I guess were ordering in." "I am going to get pizza"

" That's fine" He walks away.

I order the pizza, and I just sit at the table waiting Looking, at those fucking flowers.

He's, just not telling me cause, he saw it go on my nerves.

I hear the water stop, so I will get him to tell me soon enough.

**(Leon)**

" Chris, you shower is just amazing. I love how hot it gets" I walk in to the dinning room/kitchen, & he's just sitting there. Looking, at the flowers I think my little plan worked.

I pull up the chair next to him. "So what you looking at?"

He turns to me, I can tell he's annoyed. It's wonderful that I can annoy him.

"Do you like them? Cause I do." I, Smile.

"They're fantastic."

The door bell rings, he gets the pizza and gives the guy some cash and a tip.

He sets them down on the island And, just leans on the wall.

"So who gave them to you?"

"I didn't think you cared so much?" I get up to pour me a glass of soda.

"They could be dangerous." Now he's getting desperate.

I look at him, am trying not to laugh but it's so hard "Um, their flowers."

I set my glass down, and walk up to him.

"If you must know, I bought them for the house. This place needed some life."

**(Chris)**

Only Leon would do something like that, to say am a bit angry is an understatement.

He grabs his pizza and soda, and walk away.

I don't even have to look at him, to know that he is smiling.

Was he doing this to get on my nerves Or, does he want to know that I care?

I, guess I do deserve it, I piss him off all the time. inside I know he enjoys it.

I sit back and just watch some TV, while eating this too greasy pizza.

I wonder if is should have taken my chance, I wanted to kiss him.

But I held back.

He was There just looking in to my eyes.

I miss my opportunity.

I hear the door open, "Hey Leon, can you come here for a second."

"Yeah, what's up Chris" He sets his stuff down, and sits next to me.

"I just wanted to say am sorry, I just Um...yeah am sorry."

"Chris it's okay, just wanted to see how far I can push you"

he grabs my hand, and are eyes' meet.

– **To be continued –**


	3. Agony (Part two of two)

**(Leon)**

Tonight would mark almost two months here in California, I continue to wonder what me and Chris have going on.

In two months so much has happened, he has quite drinking. Actuality that's about it. I think when I told Claire it sounded much more important. I, think Claire is getting better at just relaxing, in addition, I think she see's that he has been getting better.

One thing that just keep eating at me is that Chris has no idea that this is happening.

When Claire first asked me, I didn't say yes at first But, after begging me, well I was open to give it a thought.

this has turned it to something else. ell for him, I cannot fall asleep without him, I want to keep waking up just to see that bright smile. I need to give this some time.

**(Chris) – Days later.**

I love just laying in bed, to see the sun peak in from the window.

Today, was different Leon got up early today. I wonder what he was doing?

I think after that drunk kiss well, something has blossomed from that.

I love laying in bed with him, watching TV or just even talking about something as dumb as the weather.

To be honest I could not imagine my life without him. He is there when I go to sleep and there when I wake up. There is so much between us.

I have not made my move. today was different. I was going to tell him how I feel.

I, get up out of bed I make my way to my bathroom.

I brush my teeth. Fix my hair. I walk out with confidence.

I hear something coming from the kitchen, the smell is just amazing. It sets me off.

I walk out to enter the hall way, then to the living room and kitchen I see him in front of the stove.

I, think that's just another thing about Leon, He can cook.

"Hi bab.. Um Hi Leon" Wow nicely going.

"Hi Chris, just go sit. Everything will be ready soon "

I pull up two chairs, and take a seat.

I look over to just watch him, And wonder. We have been living together for almost two months and, he has not made a move. we sleep in the same bed almost every night, He must have some self-control.

I, continue to watch him, he keeps moving all around that kitchen.

His eyes just say it all. The blue, and soft. I can see why people like him.

It's not hard to see why people like him, Or love him...

there is that word. 'Love' I have not known him long, but I feel we have been a life time apart.

Like two star crossed lovers Like, everything in my life has led up to this.

All the good, all the bad. Everything. Led up to watch him cook me breakfast...

**(Leon) **

I don't know what drove me to make him breakfast. I can feel his eyes watching me.

I like him, Hell I want to love him. could It be too fast?

Am in a lot trouble. I do not have to wonder if he feels that.

The, way he holds me at night he pushes the hair out of my face when I wake up, I fall asleep in his arms almost every night. I think were waiting for each other to say it.

When he chooses to say it, how I will react. I just don't know.

I put everything I made on a plate. Eggs, Some toast, bacon, and I pour him some OJ.

I walk over and start laying everything down on the table. I get ready to walk back to get him the juice

He grabs my wrist, and pulls me back.

"Leon just sit down, I will get it."

I think I might be blushing, so I quickly sit down and look at my food "Okay"

He walks back, sits and looks at me.

I, keep looking down, I know he wants are eyes to meet. am blushing and I cannot stand it.

He stops and starts to eat.

I, look up now, I think the redness has faded from my cheeks

And there it is, That smile. It's electric.

I can feel I begin to smile as well.

"Do you like the eggs?"

"Yeah Leon I think there fine, actually there good" Why does he have to pulls out all the stops

" Hey Chris I think am going to for a quick jog."

"Okay, you know you do not have to tell me where you are going."

I smile and laugh. "OK"

After that theirs some small talk, I get up and talk my stuff to the sink.

I hear the chair move, he is up as well.

I start to wash the dishes. I can feel him press up against me.

He puts his dishes down, and walks away. I really think he is trying to send me a message.

He, did not have to do that I mean I could list other way's he could have put his dishes down.

I finish, I head to the room to change.

I start to undress, but I feel someone watching me.

I keep going, but then I feel arms turn me around. He kisses me and this time he is sober.

he continues to progress from there, and somehow were both laying in bed with clothes on the floor, And were both a little winded.

After Chris barking out what to do, I loved every minute of it.

He is aggressive, force full, strong, & likes to be in control.

We, both lay in silence it's not even 12 and this has already happened.

No, words are spoken I think were both trying to take in what has just happen. We keep looking at the ceiling not at each other.

**(Chris)**

Well then, that happened faster than I though.

I guess I just could not control myself. I could see his eyes he wanted it, And so did I.

I, love that Leon can take it some people don't like someone telling them what they want.

This is going to be fun...

**(Another month passes)**

**(Leon)**

I wonder if were more than sex, No "I love you" More like "Keep going," "Harder," "Faster." Or when he puts his hands on my neck.

Don't get me wrong I like it, but there comes a time where it has to be more & So far nothing is happening.

Could, we ever be serious...

As time passes, he is not way the same anymore.

Does, he just look at me something to fuck this back and forth is killing me.

I though we could be more, I Guess we cannot. I sit in the shower with my knees to my chest. The hot water keeps hitting my skin. When things become difficult I take showers.

He makes me feel alive, and dead at the sometime.

I feel so unwanted when it comes to the romantic part of this.. What ever this..

I shut off the water, and dry off. I hear knocking at the door. I don't want to open it, but I still do.

I sit after I open the door.

"Hey Leon"

"Hi Chris" I cannot even look at him.

He looks down at my left side, on my hips. "Hey where did you get the bruise?"

I keep looking down, "From you, when you grab my hips"

he is flossing his teeth. "I guess you really enjoyed it, I mean what is love without little marks left."

"This isn't love, Chris."

I look at him, he looks away. It's been a long time since we have shared eye contact.

He stays silent.

He quickly changes the conversion " Do you want to go to dinner tonight"

" Yeah that's fine." as soon as he came in, he left.

The time passes, I sit alone in my room

he knocks, But doesn't come in. "Hey were going to leave in 30 okay?"

"Yeah that's fine" I get up and pick something from the closet. I look at the shirt he lent me on the first day.

I don't know if I can take this anymore, I start to cry. I hear another knock at the door. "Hey you okay"

I wipe the tires off my face, "Yeah am fine" I cannot let him see me like this. I do not want to see me like this.

I clean myself up and finish getting dressed.

**(Chris) **

We pull at the restaurant, I walk out and I try to get the door for him. He just keeps walking. We, both enter I tell the host that I made reservations here.

She Glides us to are table. We both have a seat and, she hand's us are menus.

We both look down, but I see Leon head pop up to look around. There is a lot of couples here tonight, people who are happy.

People Who are not afraid to tell their boyfriend that there happy and that they love them.

I love Leon and I know he thinks are relationship is just sex. I love him, but it's so hard to say when everyone you love, dissipates or dies. It's good to love again. It's hard to let someone in.

The silence between us is unsettling, so I break it

" So what are going to have"

He puts his menu down and just looks at me.

"Chris what are we?"

"What do you mean"

" I'm I just sex to you or do you love me?"

I hear his voice crack, I see his eye start to water. I don't know what to say to him…

He starts to cry.

"Chris do you what it feels like not to be able to look at yourself in the mirror, I hate myself for falling in love with you. All this back and forth is killing me. You wont even look at me anymore."

I, look down, I don't even know what say..

He gets up.. "Leon please don't leave me."

I feel a tear fall from my face. "You're Everything to me."

He turns around to look at me.

"No Chris am just someone who was here to pick up the prices, I cannot any more."

"But Leon I love you"

" No you you love the sex, you love that I was there for you when no one else was and if you did love me, well it's to late for that. You love that for the first time you get to be in control, because the rest of your life is ripping at the seams."

The silence rolls back again. "Chris it's to late, I don't think you can love anyone. An am not going to stick around anymore." I will go and grab my things, am leaving "

He turns around and walks away..

With ever step he takes my heart breaks more and more.

**(Leon)**

With every step I take I can feel my heart breaking. I love him, But I know this is a one way street.

I think at this point in my life, am so lost.

The stars are out tonight, I walking back home. There are dried tears on my check.

As each car passes by, I wonder what's next.

I pull out my phone, and I call Claire.

"Hey Claire, It's Leon."

"Hi, Leon what is wrong"

" I just wanted to tell you that a moving out"

" Why?"

"Long story short, I can't anymore. Am sorry "

"No it's okay, I guess I will go and visit soon then."

"Yeah I guess so, Hey I go Togo. Bye "

"Bye Leon, I guess I will talk to you soon"

I can hear in her voice that she sounds disappointed. So am I to be honest, I only lasted three months in the house.

Speaking of house, am here and there is no car out front.

I get my own keys out and open the door, I walk to my bedroom.

I start to pack.

I hear the front door open, I start to move faster. I also call a cab.

Am done, I grab my things and I called a cab I don't care if I have to wait outside.

I, walk out of my room, I see him in the living room. Just sitting there I put the keys on the coffee table And walk out the front door.

I start walking to the mail box I, Hear his voice one last time.

"Leon please don't leave."

I keep walking.

"Please"

the cab pulls up, I say goodbye to this house one last time.

I tell the man to take me to the airport.

I look back at the house to see Chris gone from the front.

I have no idea where am going but, I can't stay here.

I love you never felt like any blessing.

**(Chris)**

I lay in bed, alone...

I cannot believe I let another person walk out of my life.

I could have fixed this. Why did I let it keep going.

Why do I always do this?

I, get up to brush my teeth I cannot even look at myself.

I, punch the mirror I can feel the blood running down my hand.

I, fall to the floor I start to cry. Why? Why?

I loved him, and he loved me.

**(Leon)**

I sit at the airport bar, alone.

This older woman sits next to me. I think she could tell that I had a rough night.

She taps my shoulder "You know sweetie were all born alone, and we all die alone"

I just look at her, "Thanks I guess"

She smiles, and orders a 'rum and coke'

we keep talking till, they call for my plane. I wave goodbye to her.

"So were all born alone and we all die alone."

**-Two months later-**

**(Leon)**

I roll out of bed, get up and get dressed. I, walk in to my bathroom and fix my hair & brush my teeth.

I walk out of my room and in to the kitchen, pour myself a cup of coffee and head in to the living room.

I turn on the TV to the local news.

"Good afternoon everyone, for today's local forecast. Well the weather is starting to change. So expect some rain this weekend."

I could not believe it's going to rain. then again this is Washington.

I take my time to enjoy my cup of coffee before I head out to buy a few things for tonight dinner.

I grab my raincoat. Say goodbye to my neighbor. There an elderly couple who fell for each other in the 60's I find them so cute.

I head out to the market

I, Buy something's and pick up the newspaper for today, say hello to most of the people who work there

.

I, love living here, everyone is so sweet & my townhouse is close to everything.

I never have to drive anywhere.

I start making my way home, its starts to rain.

I look around to the people around me, almost every person has someone. I sigh and pull out my umbrella. I start to walk along with rain, and wind in my face.

Not, a day goes by where I don't wonder how Chris is.

I have not spoken to Claire in almost two weeks.

So am alone yet again.

I reach my home, and I fumble for the keys in my pocket. I finely get the right one and enter my house.

I close the blinds a little, cause there is no purpose having the open if there is no sun. I, walk into the kitchen, I set the food down. Then I walk to my bedroom for something dry to wear.

As I go though my closet I stumble upon, the shirt Chris gave me.

I just look at it, thinking of all the memories. I would lie if I said I didn't care still.

In that short time, I had so much. For the first time I felt normal and I think he felt the same.

I fold the shirt up again, and put it up in the closet. I slip in to a long sleeve tee, and some sweat pants.

I go back to the kitchen to start the prep for the dinner. I think tonight am going to make some pasta.

After dinner is ready, I turn on some music So I don't feel alone. The music plays as I enjoy my dinner.

After I finish I clean everything up, I was going to stay up a little but since it's still raining I don't really want to watch TV that keeps going out.

I climb in to bed, and start reading, I say am going to read but I just read a page or two and I fall asleep.

Tonight, was no exception...

I hear someone at the door, I look at the clock it 3:00AM. it's raining even harder than before.

I, continue to rub my eyes till I get to the front door, I look though the peephole. I can't really make out who it is.

I stand by the door as I slowly open it,

" Hello?"

"Leon it's Chris. "

talk about unexpected quest. I open the door "come in, your going to get sick"

Before he came in, he looked just like when we first met.

He, sat on the couch, I went to the kitchen to get him some coffee.

I, hand him the mug, he looks so blank but also worn out.

He, takes it, I sit next to him. before I get him a towel.

He, starts to dry his hair there is silence in the room. I look at him.

"Chris what are you doing here?"

He finishes the coffee and exhales. "I can't"

I raise on eyebrow "Can't do what?"

"Live without you, Leon I love you"

And all the feelings come rushing right back. this time, I see it in his eyes. He cannot and I don't think I can either.

I sigh. "Chris let's get you into some warm clothes."

I guide him the bathroom and the shower. I get him another towel and some other clothes.

He heads in the bathroom, and I get sometime to think about this.

Everything is still there. One thing that has changed is Chris.

I just don't know. I mean when someone you still love comes to your front doorstep and tells you that they still love you, what are you to do.

I hear the water turn off, and a few minutes pass.

He steps out of the bathroom drier then when he came in. He walks to the bed, and sits next to me.

Am nervous.

We, both sit there just looking at the blank wall in front of us, He takes my hand.

Part of me wants to pull my hand away, and the other says to keep It there.

With my other hand I grab his cheek, I lean in real close.

Are lip's meet and now I'm set off again. I feel the fire again.

The night ends with me feeling weightless, with me on top of him. With the moonlight lighting up everything were doing.

I feel safe in his arms again. This time will be different.

We both just lay there, he pulls me in with those strong arm's & whispers in my ear, "I love you"

I have closed to many doors, but tonight I'm going to open my arms to let your love walk in.


	4. Play On

**(Leon)**

The wind blew on are backs as we are walking in the opposite direction, We take a sit.

"It's been years since I've been to a park." Chris said.

"Really?" He takes my hand.

"Yeah, I thought the last time is when I took Claire to one."

"It's Wonderful, just sitting here with you. Everything at this very moment is perfect." Chris Said

"Leon I love you"

"I love you too" He kisses me and we just sit there enjoying the moment.

It's been a few months with Chris back in my life. He has, changed so much this time his words aren't empty. He is truthful With me and himself. As time passes I find Chris becoming the man he want's to be. All the negative falls from him, like dead leafs on a tree. Only, leaving space for new.

There, are sides to him I have never even seen It's like uncovering sometime new every day.

He is more open, sweeter, funnier, but still himself. I think every day he still learns.

It's moments like this, that I wish I could hold on to forever. I know that soon, and soon were going to have to make the biggest dissuasion of are lives. Wither to leave are jobs?

It's a lot to think about, but we both feel its time. Were, both not getting any younger.

But the most important question is 'when will it come time for us?'

All the time we watch life pass us by, now is better than anytime for the two of us.

I care about him to much to send him back into that hell. He has come so far and, I could not stand losing him. I guess it's something we have to talk About soon.

**(Chris)**

You can really tell when Leon's deep in thought. He, keeps making faces I wonder if I should say something. He might scare some kids. I tap him on his shoulder

"hey Leon you okay?" He shakes his head as if I snapped him out of a trance.

"Yeah, am fine."

"You ready to head home?"

"It's up to you?" I stand up and put my hand out.

He grabs my hand & we walk home.

As we walk to his home, hand in hand. I, look around people are doing the same.

Granted there is that single person just going on with their life. I look around and find that am like one of them.

Am normal.

I do things a normal person would. For so long I walked on my own, wondering where I would go. Wondering what would happen to me next. Now I am finding that in spite of it all I found someone to stand with.

Someone who understands me fully and loves me for all my faults.

Leon sees the worst in me, but also the best in me.

**(Leon)**

I swing my hands as we walk, were almost home. I can see Chris is deep in thought.

I, want to get home before it rains, it always rains here I, guess that's Washington for you.

Hours passed.

Now we both just lying on the sofa, eating Chinese takeout Watching, some shitty made for TV movie.

But am in heaven, it's calm here. The weather is changing, and this weekend going to be something else.

Claire is coming over, well after I had left Chris's home. She had told me that she would visit him, but the same time she came to visit is when Chris was on my doorstep. That lead to a bit of a discussion between Chris and his sister, on why he was back here.

Nothing was said about the fact that were going out. Being honest Chris really jumped around the reason he was back, when talking to Claire.

So after a bit of back and forth, she is coming this weekend. She finally found the time to take off.

The weekend is going to be very interesting. I mean Claire is really opened minded, But I just really don't know how she is going to take it. I mean, from how Chris explained it. She does not even know that him and Jill broke it off.

So as you can see am excited Over, the moon for this weekend.

I wonder If Chris is just as excited as I am?

**The weekend- **

"So Chris are you going to jump right in or slowly say the truth?" I find myself yelling just to talk to him while he is in the bathroom & I'm cleaning.

"I Think it's just best to slowly go for it."

"Ah ha" I start to spray the sofa with some air freshener. The things that have happened on this sofa.

I finish cleaning then I run in to the room to get dressed, Did I mention that we have to go pick her up at the airport. Oh and it's rush hour, & the weekend.

I tend to over react. I sit and start to put on my shoes.

Chris, steps out the shower it's as if he turns on a fog machine while he is there. Also not to mention, He walks up as if he owns the fucking place.

That fucking towel, it never falls it just hangs there mocking me. When will gravity kick in.

But, today I have no time for that!

I, grab one of Chris's shirts and basic jeans and, I literally throw them at him.

"GET Dressed were going to be late!" I run out of the room.

I sit on the sofa just waiting...

15 minutes have passed, and he is still not out here. I think I might just leave his ass.

He walks out like nothing has happened, as if we have nowhere to be.

I hop in to the car and wait for him. He gets in and start the car, then he looks at me.

"Could you just chill out!"

I start to laugh, and so does he.

"Fine, I'll relax. It's just I want this to be perfect & I want this to go right."

I, look at him I think he can see the worry in my eyes.

"I do not think fixing the coffee table will matter in the end. "

He smiles, God he is such a dork sometimes. I think he likes getting under my skin sometimes.

The car ride is long and is spent fighting over what to hear on the radio.

We might not like the same music.

"Chris did she tell you where she is going to wait for us."

I, see the look in his eyes he is confused. I grab one of his hands "Let me guess, she told you and you forgot." Right before he can say a thing I continue. "Or you did not ask her?"

"Leon calm down I can text her now."

"That's not the point" now he is looking at the cell phone. He then sets the phone on the dashboard and now we wait.

Then out of now where then phone starts to ring and vibrate, It scarred the crap out of me.

Then Chris looks at me "You know for a guy who has seen what he has seen, I did not think a phone ringer would scare you."

"Very funny, so where is she?"

"She said gate 'B,' where are we?"

we both start to look around "I think we might be in 'C'?"

he turns the car on again, and we park at gate 'B.'

We both just sit there and wait, then we decided that it's better to just wait outside the car.

Were standing together, but Chris does not want to insinuate anything. So we just look like friends. He keeps putting his hand on my ass Hey, I am not going to lie, am having a good time standing here.

**(Chris)**

it's been sometime since I had seen Clair, plus the last time I was supposed to see her. I was with Leon.

So I guess this well be the first time since I went on a little year off vacation. Am, not going to lie am really going to enjoy this weekend I have changed so much. It's like meeting the person I used to be. We, both just stood there waiting I keep thinking about how big this weekend will be.

I, see her walk out of the door, she walks slowly letting the wind blow in her hair then she took of her sun glasses.

Talk about over dramatic. Reminds me of Leon. I had be lying if I said I did not love him. To be honest I think I would love to spend the rest of my life I with him.

"Hi Chris" She says with a full smile on her face. I pull her in for a hug "Hi Claire"

We both let go, I think she can just see how much better am doing. I mean am smiling again, And it feels fantastic. She turns to Leon, and without words she pulls him in. "Hi Claire" I can tell he is smiling, "Hi Leon" those two have history, well not that kind of history. Well, I mean they both know each other.

I, remember when Claire first told me about Leon, She had a crush on him & think Leon lead her to believe that he felt the same. Leon is a very friendly guy so I guess, But when she told me that he was interested. I, was upset I mean it's not fun to play with someone's emoticons. I, may have wanted to hurt him, I also said some nasty things. I mean no one hurts my little sister. Now look where I am Funny, how things change.

I can see they are just talking about, well something. "So you guys ready to go home, or would like me to just wait here." I see both Leon and Claire roll their eyes. I tell them to both to get in to the car while I, Place Claire's things in the back. Never did I think she could take some much for a weekend.

I hop in the drivers set, and I look back and I see them still talking. I place my hand on the passengers sit so I can see behind me, so I can pull out. I won't even try to talk to them, so I guess it's just going to be a heavy though car ride. Speaking of which I have to go to somewhere when we get home. As my mind starts to go somewhere else, I feel someone tap on my shoulder & now am back.

"Yes?"

"So how are you doing Chris?"

"Am fine." I should really say more, but I'll wait till dinner.

I hear Leon interject. "I would say Chris has changed so much from the time I first met him."

I, glad they cannot look at me I might be blushing. This is odd am always the one to make Leon blush.

I, look in the mirror, I can see him smiling at me. "Well, I have changed a bit."

"Oh Chris stop" He brushes my shoulder "Chris is just being modest."

I wish Leon would really stop talking.

**(Leon)**

I really got the best sit in the house I can watch Chris blush. Yes, but I wish his sister could see him.

Claire looks at me, "So how are you doing?"

"Am fine, things have just gotten better. Am really happy where I am right now & you?"

"Ah am okay, Work is okay. Things are just really calm now. That's how am able to be now."

"Well were both glad you could be here." I realized that I just made it sound like me and Chris are a couple, which we are but his sister does not know that yet. I really hope she did not catch that.

"I did not know you can Chris got along so well?" She just had to but a large emphasis on along.

I, let the question sit I don't really know how to answer without blushing and smiling. I just look at her with a straight face. "We are cool" What the hell kind of answer was that. Now she really going to know that were hiding something.

"Okay Leon" she taps my hand then starts to look out the window.

Oh crap, I might really have just fucked this up. But I mean me and Chris are two grown adults, who are both okay with this. Nothing was forced, But if it was I still could get him. Just saying!

The rest of the car ride is silent, I don't really know what to say. So I just keep my mouth shut. In addition, I think it's just better to wait till we get home.

We, pull up in front of my home, Chris takes her bags inside and we all head inside.

"Oh Leon what a lovely little house."

"Oh thanks Clair, If you will excuse me I need to go do something."

I look at myself in the mirror, I just keep washing my hands. Then I hear someone knock at the door.

"Hey Leon, It Chris" Do I really want to let him. What if he heard what I said.

"Come in."

He steps silently in to the bathroom, am just drying my hands now. I turn to face him, "Hi Chris what is wrong?" He presses up against me, then takes both my hands and puts them over my head. I feel every part of him pressing against me. It feels good, then he kisses me. It's, slow he takes his time. It sends shivers down my spine. He pulls away with part of my lip in his mouth. He reaches around me to grab my backside. I smack his hand, "Do remember your sisters here, And she still does not know that you are with me. So until you tell you get nothing" I smile. "Fine, I guess I'll see you tonight."

Oh crap over dinner.

"But before I do that Leon, I have to go out. So just keep her company."

He walks out of the room. "You know she is not a puppy." I hear him laugh

I go in to the living room, Claire is just there on her laptop.

"Where is Chris going?" she still typing away.

"I don't really know to be honest?" I take a sit next to her. "Should not you be taking a break. I mean your kind of on a minication."

"Minication?" I laugh It means "Mini vacation"

"So what are you doing?" I look over to her screen, it looks like she talking to someone.

"Do you mind?" see looks at me. "Fine."

She then types something then closes her laptop, and sets off to the side. "If you must know, I was talking to someone."

"Like whom"

"Just a friend"

"Okay. "

I, would really like to know whom she was talking to I mean it's none of my business. But I don't really care. I continue to press the question. "So who was it?"

I can tell she looks annoyed. "If you must know it's Jill." It felt my whole world froze. Could she be trying to reintroduce them together. I remember that Chris never told Claire that they broke it off.

But would Jill lie that there still together. Am really confused. I mean his mine now, and if it comes down to that. I won't have to put much fight. Chris loves me, And loved her.

Don't get me wrong, Jill is a sweet girl. But he is mine.

"Oh you talk to Jill, Say hi for me!" Am good a faking it.

"I did not know you two know each other."

"Oh you know, we had met a while ago." Now this is starting to fall apart.

"Oh I did not know that, I'll be sure to tell her you said."

"You two must be close."

"Yeah were close, I mean when you are dating my brother I should probably get to know you."

"I understand." I, don't really know what to say to she still refers to them as dating. I don't think Chris would ever lie to me. Could they still share the same feelings?

I feel like shit now. I, think I should ask I mean maybe she talking about when they dated.

"Are they still dating?" I hope it's no

"I don't really know, I mean he just left her. So I really don't know what happen?"

"They are not dating." I say it with the straightest face.

"Excuse me." Here it comes.

"Because he is with me."

I just watch Claire's eyes widen. I was going to wait, till Chris got home. But I cannot stand hearing about Jill and, how they are still together. I, mean there not he is mine.

We just sit there in silence, I really never thought I would go this far. I though we would have a nice conversation about just random shit, Not about this.

She looks at me, "How long?"

"Well since we both got a year off, I mean it was really you who got us together."

"Leon," she looks at me. "Leon you know I love you, and I love Chris. As long as your both happy. Am fine."

I smile, "You, Okay?" I grab her hand.

"Yeah am fine, It's okay I would rather him be with someone like you. You really changed him, You really love him don't you?"

"I really do" I smile, she pulls me in for a hug.

I, hear the front door open I see Chris come in without any bags. What the fuck did he go and buy.

Claire jumps and goes and gives him a huge hug. "Chris I love you no matter what"

"Thanks" He looks really confused.

I stand up to go hug both of them. Well, I think I have some explanation to give.

**The end of the weekend (Sunday) –**

Were waving good-byes to Claire. "Have a safe flight home!" she waves back and walks way.

We both wake to the car hand in hand. I Love the looks that people give when I walk with Chris. We both get in to the car, "Well, that was a nice weekend" he turns the car on and starts to drive away.

"You know, Leon it was. But I cannot wait to have the house all to us. " He winks. Oh I know what he means. The car ride was spent flirting with each other He, carry's my inside the house.

But before he throws me on the bed

"Leon can I ask you something." I hope it's not anything to ruin the mood. "

He gets on one knee, Oh crap. "Leon will you marry me" he pulls the ring out of his pocket.

I start to cry, oh my god. I just keep looking at him with tears in my eyes. I almost forget that I have not, that I have not responded yet.

"Yes Chris"

"Leon I also left the BSSA, We can start our new life now."

**Later that night –**

**(BSSA Underground labs in DC)**

**"Over the loudspeaker, subject 001250 has escaped. Shoot to kill. 001250 is very dangerous "**

two guards stand by the last exit. I, have to get out of here I peek over the wall in to the next hallway.

"This is going to be easy how bad can this thing be," one guard says. "I don't know man, this could be very bad."

I, speed in font of them I snap their necks. They did not even have a chance. I change in to what they are wearing.

Before I head to the last elevator. I need to find someone. I slip in to one of the offices in near me.

I, get on one of their computers I start to go log in to their system. Thank god you only need a key card.

But for some big government office, you would think they would have better security.

I start to type on the computer

'Chris Redfield' and everything I need comes up.

-Status – Retired. It's, such a shame he left, He was amazing

-current place – In, California,

Thank you, it just gave me everything I needed. I leave the shit up and, I walk out to go up the elevator.

You, think they would have sent more people to stop me I did go though four floors of people.

**Back in Washington –**

**(Around 3 AM) **

**(Chris)**

I hear the phone go off, it's to fucking early. I Hear Leon start to toss, I tap him on the shoulder "Just go back to bed, I'll get it" I make my way to the phone, "Hello, who is this. Do you know what time it is "

"I do Chris" It's Jill's voice and instantly am wake.

"What is going on."

"Chris something's happened, you know I would not call you If something bad was not going on." I hear the concern in her voice.

"Jill, just cut to the chase."

"Chris someone is after you, Someone hacked into the BSSA database and it looks as if he is after you."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Chris I have no idea. All I know is that who ever it is he's out for blood. He killed four floors full of people."

"I cannot talk for long, all I'm saying is to be careful. Who ever this is he is dangerous"

"Thanks Jill" as I take the phone from my ear, I hear her say something else.

"Chris promise me you will be careful."

"I promise, thank you, Jill"

I put the phone back, Leon is sitting up on the bed. "What happened?"

"Nothing Leon." I, climb back in to bed he falls asleep and all I can do is think about whom this is.

I don't want Leon to get hurt. I think we should just stay here.

Am nervous.


	5. Kill Your Boyfriend

**Hi everyone, so these last few days i finished the last two chapters of 'Picking up the pieces'. This chapter is really different. It almost insane really, But i love that i can write this. You know it's fanfiction, so i control everything. warning this chapter has a rape scene, and i also show who the person going after Chris is. I will do a footnote about the character. like always enjoy, and feel free to comment!**

* * *

**(Chris)**

It's been a few days since I got that call from Jill, I still have not told Leon. I don't really know how to tell him that am not safe. I think he can tell some things up.

I just lay in bed wondering how am going to break the news to him, I can't really leave here and he wants to go to California to go clean out my old house.

I hear him open the door, "Chris we need to talk," theirs a lot I have to tell him. He stands there in the door way watching my every move.

"OK." I move my hand so, he can come and sit next to me. He walks and takes a sit.

"Chris I'm going to cut the chase. What's going on." Theses worry in his eyes. I can tell.

"Leon, someone's after me and he is dangerous." I, see his eyes widen It's almost like an instant look of worry.

"Do they know who he is?" I sigh "No they have no idea." He pulls me in, "Chris I think you forget who we are. If we come in to any danger, will kill him. It's that simple."

Somethings I really over look, I mean I have fought some of the worlds worst and so has Leon. still part of me does not think this is just some guy. Leon pulls me from my train of though

"So are we still on for California tomorrow?"

"I guess we can go tomorrow, but we have to be very careful."

"We will take guns if it makes you feel better"

"It would make me feel better" I smile and he gives me a kiss and walks out of room.

I hope everything goes well tomorrow.

**The same day –**

**(On the road to California)**

I ride with the windows letting the air hit my face. It, feels good I keep looking at the paper with all of Chris's information on it.

I, stopped in the last town I was in I bought a few things that will help the mood. Am ready to take back what's mine.

While I was Killing those men in the BSSA labs, I heard Chris found someone new. I think he is going to need a bit of a reminder.

I was his first in many ways And, I will be his _last._

I, see the sun starts to set I start to look for his home. I remember when he had told me about it. I was so excited about coming back here with him. Well then things happened, and he forgot me.

That will all change _soon._

I, drive up to the house I sit back just looking at it. After everything he told me, I thought I would spend the rest of my life with him.

I take out my gun from the glove compartment and slip it in the back of shirt. I, walk out looking around I make my to the door. I, tap on the door the I try to break in to. I got.

I look around, it looks like someone has not been here in a while. I, guess that's good I have some where to spend the night. I, keep looking around I find his bedroom. There boxes.

Well, I guess it would not hurt to look though them. A group of old shit, but then I find a little black box.

It's the patch I gave him right before I 'died'. I am happy about this, But it still does not change how he forgot me And how he moved on.

The rage inside me fuels my hatred. I never wanted to be forgotten. I never wanted to be anyones science experiment.

After I sent the escape pod out, and killed what ever the fuck that was. Most of the building had fallen in the rest of the ocean, I floated to the top. The BSSA had found me. After months of testing, picking and prodding. They, were able to control the virus, I am able to control the virus. Then they started the re-constructive surgery, I look in the mirror, am the same as I was before the virus got to me.

While all this was happening I would often look at the white ceiling, waiting for Chris to come and break down the door and save me.

I, was let down a few days ago I broke out. Looking for freedom and revenge. I look though the box of crap and pull out one of his old shirts. It, still smells like him I roll it up in to a ball and I use it as a make shift pillow. I, Fall asleep wondering where he is When will I see him, and what I'm going to do.

**The next day **

**(Chris) **

"Leon let's go, were just going for a few boxes."

I waiting in the car, I got some extra protection in the car for when. Leon hops in to the passenger seat. "We can go now."

The car ride is a few hours that's why I think we both decided to go early. I want to be back home on time for dinner. Theirs a bit of small talk then Leon takes a nap. As we pull into the drive way, I get the strangest pain in my gut, I wake up Leon, "Where here." I see his eyes slow open.

He just looks at the house. "You know today makes a year that we have been together." I see the biggest smile on his face. I reach for him and pull him for a kiss. "I know, Now just go in and get the boxes and lets leave." "Okay, I will be right back." He closes the door and gets to the front porch, and waves back.

Then he heads inside.

He's, been inside for a few minutes I start to become worried. Then I hear two gunshots go off. My heart drops in to my stomach. I, reach for my gun and I run inside, I look around and all I can see Leon laying on the floor. He has been shot in the shoulder and in the hip. Right as I get my arms around him.

I feel the steel touch the back of my head.

"Hi Chris" His voice, I know that voice. Right before I even get the chance to turn around. I feel a hand on the back of my neck. Am tossed to where the TV used to be. I, feel as if am going to pass out I look up and see his face.

Piers.

Then I feel his hand against my throat, he is lifted me from the ground.

"Hi Chris" theirs a smile on his face, that reminds me of wesker

"Piers."

"Well am glad you can remember, but I need to do some things. So goodnight."

I feel a sharp pain on head, and that was the last thing I can remember I feel to the ground with my hand reaching out for Leon.

**Later that night**

I start to wake up, and the first thing I say "Leon" I do not even have my eyes opened, But I hope he is OK.

I start to really wake up and look around. I am Changed up to the walls by my arms. I, try to pull out but there on tight.

I, look around to find Leon in the same spot I found him he is also changed up. There is blood dried on his shirt. He is breathing as far as is can see, but he has been shot twice. I need to save him.

"Let me go" Theirs no sign of him in the room. I keep trying to break out but am not strong enough.

I, Hear footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Hi Chris I'm glad you're awake again," he stands in front of me, though am taller he holds all the power.

"Let me fucking go." I spit on his shirt.

He walks away to Leon, and couches down. He is behind him, then he pulls a knife out. "Now Chris I suggest you watch your tone, or I will slit his throat and you can watch him bleed out."

I drop my head, "Now that's better."

"Please just let me go, I need to save him." I try to hold back the tears.

"Like you saved me." I watch him slowly make his way towards me. He places the knife on my chin to lift it.

There is sadness in his eyes. "Chris I waited for you,"

silence fills the room, His tone has completely changed. "They would do things to me like you would never imagine, I would often look at the door waiting for you to break in and save me. After I started to hear that you had moved on, something inside my snapped And now all I want to do I hurt you," he turns around with tears in his eyes. He starts to yell

"Do you know what it's like to wait from someone who is never going to come, then to find out you're with someone else. Well now am going to let Leon feel like that."

"I want you watch him slowly die, then you will be mine."

He, starts to rub my cheek I pull away. He gasps "You do not love me anymore." I see one lone tear roll down his eye, then the rage sets in. He wraps his hand around throat, and starts to strangle me.

His hand keeps tightening, I'm starting to fad out. He lets go and, I grasp for air.

"Please piers this isn't you"

"What would you know, a person can change in a year. A person can change in a second, if what's going on is enough to push them over the edge."

"What did they do to you?"

"Everything. First they wanted to find out if I could control what's inside of me, Which I can that's why am so strong. Then They fixed up the rest of me."

"So you can control the virus."

"Yes" he nods.

He pulls up a chair, just watches. His follow my every move. His eyes, there not the catlike slight that wesker had. He, reminds me of him I cannot believe he facing me Looking at me. it was so hard to see him die and now he is here going to kill me.

Dark eyes on a dangerous face. I never though It would be him. I, trusted him I, opened up to him. I start to see the sun go down from the window. It's so fucking hot in this house.

"Piers can I get some water."

He gets up, gets some from the tap. His eyes never leave my sight. He walks up to "Open up"

he starts to pour it down, I start to choke. He pulls the glass away. Most of the water is now on my shirt. Something changes in his eyes. He begins to walk away.

He leaves the room, then comes back in with the knife he used to have. My, heart starts to pound He walks up to face me. There is lust in his eyes. He runs the knife over my shirt, the places it on the collar.

He starts to rip the shirt. I, try to look at him I know what's happening next. He starts to rub the knife point on my body.

"Piers please do not this."

"Really because your body says you want this." He grabs my crouch. "This tells me that you want in."

My body is betraying me. I, feel it down there he slowly starts to take off my belt Then, he goes for the button. I'm, ashamed, I cannot believe this is going to happen. He grabs the chains that bind me and flips me around.

I feel his breath on my back, He kisses my neck than whispers in my ear "You know it's funny you used to be in control and now I am." I feel him peel off the underwear then I his zipper go down. He just rushes in, I shout in pain. He grabs my hair to hold on to and pulls it back "You know I like it when you scream." I, feel him pumping in and out I am in pain Mental, and physical. All I want to do now is die, but I have to save Leon.

Leon, this is my fault. I should have been shot. He, could have gotten out He could be safe now.

I, think about Piers I don't really know what to think. I, used to love him, hell I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and now he is doing things like this. Could I actually still care for him? No. I love the man who lying on the floor waiting for me.

I, will spend the next thirty minutes, thinking how I'm going to get out of this. I don't even want to thing about what's going on. I feel his breath on the back of my neck, is sends chills down my spin. Then I feel him pull out, makes me girt my teeth. Then he turns me back around, then he releases his seed on my abdomen. He then takes his hand and rubs it all over my body. He has the sickest smile on his face

"Remember your mine." He licks some of the sweat from my forehead.

"Now time for the other one. " he points to Leon. My eyes widen.

"Please no, leave him alone."

"What, Are you begging"

" yes" I let my head fall. "Do what ever you want to me, But please leave him alone."

he walks back to me "With pleasure."

* * *

**Crazy right! So i thought i would bring back Piers, and make him a psychopath. I gave a little back story about how he lost his mind, But i think there is still glimmers of his old self. I think this is really interesting, because no one considers how sick a person would become when you face that much in your life. That's why i made him a psychopath. **

**Also am thinking i might post the next chapter tomorrow, or maybe tonight i really don't know. If you would like to see it, comment below. cause i have no problem posting it tonight.**


	6. Die another day

_**Hello everyone! Here is the last chapter for 'Picking up the pieces'! I did a bit of a footnote about the ending. I think thats about it. i really don't have anything else to say but enjoy! Oh! and thanks for reading. **_

* * *

The, rest of the night is spent in agony I'm in his control.

Whatever he wants, any way he wants he to told me that if i keep trying to fight it, he would hurt me. I am sweating, unconformable, and I want to hurt him. I wish this all to end, He told me if he becomes bored with me he will use Leon. I hate to beg but at this point am not in a place to fight. I just keep quit and take the pain. I know that Leon's in enough. He doesn't really need this.

This is a pain that I think no one should ever experience, I've been shot before. It's, nothing like it the pain is more personal. Piers is so aggressive and evil.

I cannot believe this is how it's going to end, I never thought I would be like this. With me being assaulted, Leon dying because I was too late.

I think the worst part is this isn't the piers I know.

I keep trying to control my body, But I was let down.

"I know you want this." He goes down on me, He keeps licking my length. I Start to moan, it feels so good, and I hate it. I'm going to blow. This has been going one since the sun went down And now the sun's coming up. With on final blow, I let go. "See I know you wanted this, I bet Leon can't make you feel like that."

I without even saying anything I use my leg to kick him in the face. He falls back, then gets up and grabs the knife "You are going to regret doing that," he leans in close, then slowly sticks the knife in to my abdomen. "Argh" I scream out, I think I might have just woken up Leon.

I take on breath in I think he is enjoying the pain I'm in. he slowly pulls out the knife. "Argh."

"Please stop, am sorry," am in so much pain am think I might be crying.

"But love the sounds you keep making."

"What the hell is your problem."

"You"

He turns around.

"Chris you've hurt me, and now I want revenge." He starts to cry "I love you, but you've moved on all I wanted was you. I saved you because I saw hope in you." He pauses "The world would never have another Chris Redfield, but me I could be replaced by anyone. After the time we had spent together, I saved you and this is how you repay me. By finding someone new." "I still love you."

It hit me, that is still care for Piers. But I really wonder if I could ever forgive him for what he is done.

"Piers let me go. I need to save Leon."

"I cannot" His tone becomes aggressive. "You will not be able to save him, cause am going to kill him"

"NO!" I start to yell, "Please stop," but he walks out of the room.

I need to break out, I need to save him. I use all my strength to break free from the chains. I need to work faster, I do not know how long it's going to take for him to come back. I threw on of my arms forward and I broke out of one, now time for the other. Hear footsteps coming closer. I rip the other chain from its hinge. I Start to fix my arms, he walks in to the room.

"Chris" he does not move, but I come closer Were, standing face to face.

I feel cold steel touch my bare skin. There is a gun right where my heart is. He looks down starts to cry. "Piers you can kill me just let me save Leon"

"I do not want to hurt you anymore."

"What?"

"Chris am sorry, I never thought it would get this far. I Really remember how much I love you."

He walks over to Leon "That's why am going to give you a choice. Me or him" He point the gun right to his head

I look at Leon and I start to see him wake up, out off all the times he could wake up. It had to be this moment.

"Hurry Chris I think, you might be able to hear his last words," he gets down and grabs Leon's face,

"Time is ticking" then I hear Leon call for me "Chris" and he reaches out for my hand.

I know what I have to do.

I, use the chains on my arms as whips, I use on to hit piers. I knock him down.

"You are going to regret that, he pulls out another knife and stabs Leon's other shoulder. All I hear is Leon scream out, then Piers has his eyes set on me.

He jumps on me, with a knife against my throat.

"Go ahead do it, you'll never be happy though. Cause am not the one you're after."

I feel it start to break skin, as he watches that I try to reach for the gun I had left next to Leon.

I, finally get my hand around it it all the strength in my legs I kick him from me.

I stand up and walk towards him with the gun in my hand. I point it right at his head.

"Go ahead do it, I have nothing to live for."

I just hold it to his face, wondering if I should use that trigger.

"Please Chris, I have nothing to live for. I've let you down, as a person and as a soldier. Just shoot, I know where am going. There no salvation for me here. But at least I got to meet you. That I'll help a little."

He starts to yell "Just fucking shoot."

"I can't piers."

I remember all the pain he has caused in the last few days. But, then you remember all the good he is done. I lower the gun, and I start to break Leon out.

"Why didn't you shoot."

"Because theirs still hope for you."

"No there isn't."

I hear the gun go off. I do not even want to look behind me.

I, think about all the time me and him spent together, I think about how he saved me. How underneath it all he found the man I used to be, and he brought him out. I think about how he gave me something I never even know I needed or missed. He saved me.

The, man who died tonight was not piers, he died a year ago. No mater what happens in my life, he will always have a special place in my heart. I did really love him, and all ways will.

I, finally break the chains on Leon I grab him and start to walk out. I, put him in the car he is still bleeding. I run inside the house and grab a change of clothes. I stop and look at piers, I grab his coat and cover his face.

"Good night piers, I know where you are going will be amazing. Because you were."

I close the door behind me and, I rush to get Leon to the hospital.

I get in the car to find him with his eyes a bit open.

"Leon I'm going to get you to a hospital soon OK. Just hold on,"

he looks at me and smiles.

"Okay" I think he might be starting to lose consciousness again.

"Please just hold on." I, grab his hand he is so cold. I cannot let him die.

"Chris, if I do die, at least I got to love you. I loved the time we got to spend together." He tries to catch his breath. "If there was on thing I wish I would have done, I wish I would have met you sooner.

I see a tear run down his face. "Your not going to die, I promise." I, start to cry I hear his head tap on the window.

"Please no."

**A week later**

I start to open eyes slowly, the light is blinding. I, look around the room is white. Am in a hospital.

Theirs flowers in the room I can smell them. I look to my left to find a figure sitting there.

It's Chris. "Good morning Leon" I smile. He stands up and fixes the hair on my face.

"How you feeling?"

"I feel OK, Chris what happened?"

"A lot, I will tell you later"

"Chris did I die?"

"Yeah you were pronounced dead for a few minutes." I, reach out my hand He grabs it. "You saved me, Chris. Thank you." I feel a tear roll down my face.

"Leon I love you" he also starts to cry.

"I love you, Chris"

As I lay here, I remember the first day we met, the first kiss, the first time. Everything. Am glad I got to 'Pick up the pieces' and let the light back in to Chris's life. I look in to his brown eyes and I know I would never want to be with anyone else.

Though sometimes we fight, I know that there is know one I would rather be unhappy with. He makes me laugh, makes me smile in the hardest of times. I love him. I don't know where I would be without him. Am glad I was there when we first met, Because this would have never happened. I see our future full of hope. Though getting here was not the easiest journey, But it had to be one of my best.

I guess you could say it's taken blood, sweat and tears.

* * *

**_Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for reading. I hope you really enjoyed the ending, I left the ending open just encase i wanted to come back and write more. I also wanted to let everyone know that i will be doing 'Holiday one shots' but i don't think i will post on here, I think they might just be 'Tumblr exclusives. so if your interested feel free to go to my page (Which is on my profile) _**

**_Also Thanks again for reading._**


End file.
